Forget About You
by fall into your sunlight
Summary: "I love you Kendall… God, I wish you didn't have to forget this… but you do." Vampire!James, one-sided!Kames


**Title: Forget About You by Courtney (fall into your sunlight)**

**Summary: "I love you Kendall… God, I wish you didn't have to forget this… but you do." Vampire!James, one-sided!Kames**

**A/N: ok I know I suck for not updating Per Sempre or Hurt but I just watched the newest episode of The Vampire Diaries and I just HAD to write this. But before I begin, here are some things you should know: this takes place after BTHalloween; James is a vampire and Kendall jus morphed back to a human; compel is a Vampire Diaries term and it basically means that when the vampire can get its victim to look him/her in the eye, he/she can make its victim do whatever they want; and this plot belongs to TVD. I don't own that or Big Time Rush. Ok, I hope this story is less confusing now. So enjoy! (:**

* * *

James wasn't sure how much longer he could do this but he knew he had to do it. His lungs were aching for air and every part of his body was begging him to stop but he couldn't. After all, Buffy really scared him and he valued his life as a vampire.

Finally when he was sure he outran her- and after he had taken refuge in 2J- he stopped to catch his breath. Performing a concert and running from a vampire slayer really took a lot out of you.

"Hey."

James jumped, startled, and was ready to start running again, but stopped himself when he realized that it wasn't Buffy that had spoken to him. In a way, it was worse.

"Oh, hey." James said, still slightly gasping for breath. His blonde haired companion smiled and walked toward him, taking a seat on the back of the orange couch. "You're human." James commented, looking over Kendall's teenage boy appearance. His blonde hair, his eyebrows, his green eyes, his smile… all the more reason James felt the reason from him to keep his distance from his crush in fear he might to something stupid. And that was just looking at his face; don't even get the vampire started on Kendall's body. James could describe it on one word: orgasmic.

"Yeah I know, I got lucky tonight." Kendall smirked. "Apparently when Gustavo's… experiment wore off, my werewolf affects weren't as lasting as they usually are."

"That's cool." James commented.

"Yeah." there was a silence between the two before Kendall got off the couch and took a step toward James, who subconsciously took a small step backwards. With feelings these strong, being alone with Kendall didn't make James feel comfortable.

"So, are you ok?" Kendall asked him, not noticing his un-comfortableness.

"I'm good." James lied. He was slowly dying inside just from this moment alone. Usually he longed for moments alone with Kendall but for some reason he wasn't getting any good vibes right now and he just wanted to get away from him.

"Really? I couldn't imagine being good after chase by a vampire slayer." Kendall chuckled.

"Yeah well, it's all part of the day job." James laughed. Kendall laughed in return. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you ok? With like Jo and all?"

"Yeah, I'm good. She was really cool with me being a werewolf." Kendall smiled fondly. "She even said I was a cute werewolf, which is a total lie."

"It's not a total lie." James mumbled. Kendall raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything and James could feel his pale cheeks getting a new burst of color. "Uh, I just meant that… well you know." James stuttered, blushing even more.

Kendal bit his lip, desperate for a new topic. "I, uh, didn't know that vampires could blush."

James chuckled softly. "Me either." he paused. "You must be really special to make a vampire blush."

"I wouldn't say that." Kendall said, feeling the awkward coming into their conversation.

"I would." James whispered, staring intently into Kendall's eyes. A small smirk tugged at his lips, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

It was quiet between the two boys, but the silence was speaking enough for the both of them. James was scared- no he was terrified right now. He wished that his vampire powers could give him the ability to read minds; that would do wonders for him right now.

But Kendall knew what was coming next and it scared him so much. He knew that James liked him, and deep down a part of him liked James back, but he knew that he couldn't do it. He committed himself to Jo, and he actually really cared about Jo. He couldn't stand to hear from James again that he was the reason his best friend had a shattered heart.

"James please don't do this." Kendall begged softly.

"I have to." James replied quickly and just as quietly.

"You don't." Kendall said back.

"Kendall-"

"I don't need to hear how I'm constantly breaking your heart James, I know it." Kendall snapped, instantly regretting getting so angry with his vulnerable friend, but he just kept himself going. "I can see it in your eyes all the time- that look you get whenever Jo and I are together; that my dog just got hit by a car look. And all those questions you ask me about vampires and werewolves getting together and falling in love, and then you tell me that you're 'just wondering' or some other excuse- I'm not stupid James, I know the truth." Kendall paused to take a breath and then whispered, "I know."

James closed his eyes briefly and when he reopened them, he took a small step towards Kendall, placing his cold hand on the blonde boy's cheek. His voice was coming out in whispers, hoping that Kendall wouldn't hear it cracking with emotion and know that he was about to cry. "You need to hear this. I just have to say it once and you have to hear it." James was silent for a moment, gathering up enough courage to just spit it out before Kendall could stop him. "I love you Kendall." he said, struggling to keep his voice steady. He could feel the familiar pain in his throat, meaning that he was going to start crying. "God, Kendall, I just love you so much. But I-" James cut himself off, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Kendall, on the other hand, could see how much James was hurting right now and it put him in almost as much pain as James. "James-"

"I know Kendall." James whispered. "I know you love Jo. It's always been Jo. But for me, it's always been you. And it always will be you. And- and I know that I'm probably the most selfish person in the world, and what I'm saying is the most selfish thing I've ever said." James was speaking at a faster rate now and the words just wouldn't stop coming out. "But it's because I love you, I can't be selfish with you… and I don't deserve you." the last part came out almost strangled. "Jo does though." James paused, leaning forward to kiss Kendall on his forehead. The blonde boy flinched back slightly but remained still as James kept his lips pressed between his bangs. He felt James's lips leave his skin but his head took their place, their foreheads pressed together. To the blind eye, it would have looked almost lovingly.

"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this… but you do." James whispered and gently lifted Kendall's head up slightly so they were looking each other in the eye again. Before Kendall could question James, James focused his pupils directly into Kendall's. He saw Kendall's pupils dilate and James knew that he job had been done- he had compelled Kendall. The boy was putty in his hand now.

"You are going to forget this conversation now." James said, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I'm going to forget this conversation now." Kendall parroted almost robotically. The blonde boy blinked and when he opened his eyes, he looked around the room confused. He saw James disappear into is bedroom before he could ask any questions.

James flipped the lock on his bedroom door and leaned against it, sinking down to the floor, dissolving into a mess of tears. Right now, he would take Buffy's stake to the heart in a second. It wouldn't even compare to the pain that Kendall caused on his heart.

* * *

**A/N: ok so this was just a short/angst-y/unrequited love filled oneshot. Sorry if you wasted your time :p but I liked writing it lol. Feedback? xoxo**


End file.
